


Sun and Moon

by Sirena_Rose



Series: Bound by Anger [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirena_Rose/pseuds/Sirena_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young elf escapes her life and is thrown into a world where things are very different then what she is used to and with very different people. Can she work together with someone who is as different from her as the sun is to the moon?</p>
<p>*Orignally posted to ff.net under my pen name Amyress*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her escape

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is me coming up with more story ideas then I can handle at once but it's a good most of my major ones are almost finished….I just have to put them up. Ah so many ideas and so little time. But for me this story will be very interesting to right if I have my way with it! Mwuhahahaha! Anyway please read and review! IDEAS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED!
> 
> Bioware owns everything…. :'( except LeeLani and other characters that I may introduce!

Sun and moon chapter 1

LeeLani moved quickly through the forest not stpoping to see if her captors were behind her. She moved with a speed she knew no human could keep up with using her hidden strengths in her favor as she has been doing since the start of this. She dashed past the trees, flew through the bushes her feet barely touching the ground as she tried to stay ahead of the slavers.

Daring to glance behind her she found two of the slaver's still on her trail, struggling to follow her path.

God damn Tevinters and their magical solutions. She ignored her disgust at their use of magic and began speeding up her pace. They mustn't catch her. She couldn't go back.

Hair flowing through the wind, she stopped briefly as she caught scent of something unfamiliar. It smelled strongly of elfroot and toxins unknown to her nose. Quickly she sniffed around attempting to learn the position of her new enemy.

"Halt elf!" LeeLani froze as the two slavers circled around her.

"You are Tevinter property. Surrender now and your punishment won't involve your beheading." She could hear the smile in the slaver's voice. Anger sparked within her and she felt her growl rise within her chest. "I am no one's property!" she screamed before turning and taking her dagger out on one of the slavers. She held the knife to his throat and gently brought in across his neck watching as the blood began to flow and the man started to gasp for air. She smiled at the nature of it, dropping the man to the floor to bleed out. Smiling she brought the knife to her lips and gently licked the blood from its edge. "Shall you be the next?" she asked unable to keep the crazed look from her eyes. She could feel herself losing control.

Then she felt it. The arrow had barely grazed her shoulder but it had touched her none the less causing her to scream out in pain and drop to the floor. She clutched her bleeding wound as it began to pulse and burn with the toxin that had entered her blood. She watched silently as two more slaver's joined their friend from behind, smiling at the success of their mission. They had caught her. And now she was going back. She cursed herself for being so foolish and stopping. Breathing heavily she searched again for the scent that had led to this, realizing that it had not left. She began looking for it source again, as the slaver's bound her from behind causing her to wince. Her vision began to blur.

She barely noticed when the slaver to her right fell, an arrow protruding from his back. She was just able to make out the sounds of quick footsteps dashing toward her taking out the other two, their bodies falling with an audible thump. They last thing LeeLani remembered before completely passing put was the two strangers that stood before her.

She woke up in the light of the camp fire, her eyes reacting fiercely to the sudden change of brightness. Night had fallen while she was passed out but she found she was still in the familiar setting of the forest. Rising slowly she took in her surroundings. A small fire stood brightly before her and to her left a small tent was sent up along the branch of a tree. Two shadows moved about inside. Whispers could be heard franticly being passed amongst whoever was inside. Slowly she rose up and crept over to where she could better hear.

"We have No choice Carver. We must take her with us."

"We cannot possibly escape with her. She's wanted by Tevinter! Shall we have them on our asses as well as the dark spawn?" the man sounded adamant. She wasn't surprised the blight had everyone on edge. It was one of the main reasons she was able to escape the way she did.

"We can't just leave her in the woods to die!"

LeeLani tensed. She had almost died. Glancing at her arms she saw that a bandage was wrapped firmly around it. She felt no poison in her system. Had they been able to extract it some how?

"We have to!" the man yelled. She heard the woman growled in anger and leave the tent causing her to jump back with fear as they came into contact.

She stopped and stared at her, taking in her features. She had delicate blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, tiny wisps escaped though framing her face. Her eyes were a sky blue, reminding LeeLani of the world above, the one she had seen while she was running. The woman smiled. "I see you are awake." The man, Carver, ripped the flap to the tent open and joined his companion.

Slowly the women approached her but she shied away not knowing how to react.

"Quid est nomen tibi?" she asked with a grimace and LeeLani felt her eyes widen in shock.

"You speak Arcane?" she asked unable to hide her voice any longer.

The women laughed. "Yes and it appears you speak English."

LeeLani nodded.

The women held out her hand. "I am Solissa Hawke." Hesitantly LeeLani took her hand. "This is my brother Carver." she gestured to the man behind her.

He glared at her. She returned it wondering what she had done to deserve this kind of treatment.

"Thank you for your help. I owe you my life."

Solissa waved her hand and scoffed. "What's a few more dead slavers to the world?"

Carver shook his head and sat by the fire. "Easy for you to say, sister." He began prodding the coals with a stick. Solissa joined him, still smiling up at LeeLani. "Care to tell us why your life needed saving…?" she stopped when she realized she did not have a name for her yet.

"My apologies," she bowed and moved closer to the fire. "My name is LeeLani."

"Well LeeLani, why were you running from the slavers?"

LeeLani looked at the two strangers standing before her, wondering and debating how much she could actually tell them. Finally she gave in and took a place by the fire, stroking it from the other side.

"I escaped from their custody after Dark spawn had attacked our camp just outside of Ostagar."

She watched as the siblings eyes widen.

"When was this?" Caver asked before she could continue on his eyes filled with an urgency she had never seen before.

Curiosity peeked inside of her. "About a fort night ago. Why do you ask?"

He looked at his sister, pleading her to go on where he could not.

"Because everyone there died."


	2. To Lothering

Sun and Moon Chapter 2

 

They were headed into Lothering. It had been only a few hours away from their camp and not wanting to chance more tevinters surviving Ostagar. There was no doubt in her mind that her captor, who ever had wanted her head, was alive. They would not be after her if she was not. LeeLani just had to make sure she was to get as far from them as possible. That was why she stuck with the siblings.

She had actually found them fascinating, seeing their bond even as they walked through the forest now. She had of course heard them arguing and bickering as she had last night, but she assumed this to be a natural thing for them. It did however have her feeling uneasy knowing it was about her.

"I don't trust her." Carver was whispering to his sister. Leelani walked no more than five feet behind them. She knew this was far enough where she could still hear without their knowledge.

"We are not just leaving her out here."

Carver groaned. She stopped. The siblings stopped noticing her sudden change.

She looked Solissa in the eye. "cur mihi i hic?" she asked in arcane to the women keeping her voice emotionless.

Solissa sighed. "By all means, take off. But I will not have your blood on my hands." Her face was hard and meaningful. Pain and sorrow filled her facial features and LeeLani quickly became curious about both of their pasts. Perhaps she could convince them to share. Of course she knew this would not be a free task. She too would have to share her past. But how much of it could she really tell them.

She looked at the people standing before her. They had saved her life. Complete strangers had risked their own to save the life of a runaway Tevinter elf. Surely the Gods had plans for this. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" carver asked, glaring at her with hatred clear in his eyes.

She shook her head and smiled at the human. "You would not understand." Was all she said and continued to walk on leaving the two to follow in her wake. Carver looked at his sister in utter disbelief, but Hawke just follwed.

"So LeeLani," the woman ran to catch up with the elf, her brother close behind her, watching with weary eyes. "Care to explain your story?"

She stood quiet for a moment mapping out what exactly to tell her new companions. "I was part a small dalish clan in the mountains that surrounded the free marches." She began deciding the short tail was best for now. "We were attacked by wolfs one night. Practically the entire clan was mutilated in the attack save for me and my sister. We had tried to live on our own but we didn't last very long before they found us."

 

"They?" she could hear the curiosity in Carver's voice. It made her smile. Even when hating someone curiosity always won out what ever feeling was felt. She knew that all too well.

"The slavers. They came and took me and my sister to Minrathous. Sold us to the highest bidder." She spit the words out with discuss, moving more swiftly as anger flared up in her body.

She knew they wanted to know what happened to her sister. But she would tell them about Azel. Not until she knew what she planned to do herself.

She stopped and sniffed the air. Fumes and fragrances all hit her at once. Flowers and herbs mixed with the fires of stoves. Ale and incense formed a terrible, terrible mix, her nose to crinkle.

"We are close." She didn't need to ask. She could smell it in the air around her. But what she could also smell is what worried her. "We have about two days on the dark spawn."

Solissa and Carver's eyes widened. "What are you taking about?!"

She pointed off into the east, through the trees. "I can smell the taint."

"You can smell it?" Solissa asked staring at her in disbelief.

"Me interrogant, aliud tempus! Vox iam nos permoveo!" she turned on edge and began running through the trees. She wasn't running nearly as fast as she had been when the slavers were following her but she still moved with the sped of an elf. She was sure to keep the sound of their steps in range, not wanting to lose them or have them turn on her. She came to the edge of the forest when she began to slow down. A clearing was visible in the distance and just beyond that laid a small town, it's in habitants unaware of what was yet to come.

"Do we warn them?" Carver asked as they finally caught up with the speedy elf.

"Of course." His sister responded, doubling over to catch her breathe. Carver walked up to the elf and grabbed her by the shoulder. He had just barely caught the flash of silver as it left her eyes and the growl escaped her lips. Automatically he jumped back. What is she? He asked to himself.

"If your wrong…" she nodded in understanding.

"I owe you my life. Trust me and I shall save yours." With that she turned back and continued on into the village.

Carver stood looking after her, his mind racing at what he had seen.

"Brother? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." His sister's words snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned away from the elven woman. "I'm fine. Shall we go?" he gestured after the woman, following his sister as she marched back into their home. And soon they would be leaving it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so a short chapter to set up my Lothering plans hehe I have some ideas for this one. Anyway let me know what you think. I have never started a DA story from the very beginning so this is exciting to write especially with all the changes I can make because let's be honest some things that you have to d just don't cut it. There are just so many different ways things could have been done in the game but hey they give us great stories comments, reviews and ideas are welcome! Hope you guys enjoy
> 
> Arcane translation:
> 
> cur mihi i hic?- why am I here?
> 
> me interrogant, aliud tempus! vox iam nos permoveo!- question me another time! Right now we move!


	3. The Escape

Sun and Moon chapter 3

LeeLani did not move. They had arrived in town only a few days ago. Her new companions had taken her straight to their home, warning their mother and sister of what had transpired in Ostagar. LeeLani watched silently in the corner as Carver told them of the threat that was heading their way.

"We have no choice." Solissa said. "We have to leave the city." She turned toward LeeLani her eyes trying to gather  what could possibly going on in the elf's mind. She had been unusually quiet since they had returned and after Carver's saw whatever he saw… her trust in their new companion was growing thin.

"Sister's right. We have to pack. Grab anything you can't leave behind. Only one pack." Carver rose from his seat by the fire, LeeLani watched him as he made his way about the house, beginning to grab any essentials. Solissa turned to followed his example. Their mother and sister however stood in their place, staring at her.

"And what about her?" Bethany asked pointing to the Red headed elf.

"Gratias tibi," LeeLani bowed slightly and began to speak again. "I owe your siblings, I shall help you reach safe passage, then I shall take my leave." She spoke carefully watching as they all took in her words.

"But where are we going to go?" Solissa's mother turned on her with pleading eyes.

"We'll figure it out." She responded quickly as she continued to pack.

Suddenly her mother's eyes sparked to life. "We could go to Kirkwall!" the older woman had practically jumped out of her seat with the revelation. LeeLani must admit, it was a smart idea. Taking refuge within the Free Marches meant they would be far away from the blight as well as anyone who may be looking for her as well. She didn't want the blood of these people on her hands as well. And the faster she could remove herself from them the better she could keep her secrets.

"There are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall, mother." Bethany spoke with fear in her eyes.

Smiling LeeLani stepped forward. She could see the fear the young mage held; her aura mixing colors of adrenaline and anger. "If it is the Hunter's you fear," LeeLani let down her hair, shaking it so that every last piece fell straight down. Carefully she ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it out as she worked her magic. Her bright red hair instantly changed to a deep brown, the color of her eyes shifted from brown to blue.

"How did you-?" The mage's eyes lit up it shock and adoration. LeeLani kept her smile to herself.

"Old magic, lost long ago." LeeLani turned and realized that all eyes fell on her. Carver and their mother merely looked confused and in disbelief. She had had many of those looks before. But it was Solissa's face that held the most meaning to her. The rogue stared at her with hate clearly showing in her features. Her gaze was so intense, all LeeLani could do was wonder what had brought about such feelings.

"You're a mage? " She edged forward and for a second LeeLani feared that the woman would turn on her. But just as she was about to speak, A screamed echoed from outside. All five of them turned to the wooden door leading to the outside. Small sounds from the outside world reached their ears, LeeLani knew, but nothing to what she could hear. The sounds of battle filled the air.

"We need to go." The whisper left her mouth and she turned grabbing Solissa's and Bethany's bags and shoved them into their hands.

"What the hell?!" Hawke grabbed her hand. "I saved you because I couldn't live with the blood on my hands." She took the bag back from the elf. "That does not give you the right to take control."

"Sister, maybe we should-"

"No carver. We follow me. Not some elf, abandoned in the Forest."

LeeLani glared at her, wondering what was going through her mind. Her sudden change in attitude…

"If we don't not leave now, your family will die."

Hawke's eyes widen at the bluntness of the statement. And just as she was going to argue her point, a banging from the echoed through the room. Carver and Hawke took out their weapons.

Another bang. The walls shook, rubble fell from the roofing above.

"We need to go!" LeeLani moved to the back door. She wanted to live. Whether the others followed was on them. She heard the window crash as she made for the back door. She only glanced back for a minute before opening it and stepping out into the chaos. Bodies laid everywhere, Templars and guards fought somewhere off in the distance, she could hear the sound of metal colliding with each other. But she knew that there would be no saving the village.

Three darkspawn rounded the corner; she smiled wickedly as she let her magic flow. Casting the spell, she felt the magic form in her fingers as spirit began to mold itself into her weapon. She took a running start, cutting the first darkspawn with her blade; she threw spirit at the other two, bonding them together with her energy. Using all her strength, she hoisted the connection up in to the air, lifting the darkspawn as she did so. She smiled as they struggled, right before falling back to the floor.

"OH MAKER!" she turned and found the others had come out behind her, their face taking in the battle around them.

"We need to move." LeeLani screamed, attacking yet another darkspawn that had come into her view. "We need to get out of the village!" she brought her blade across the creatures throat as she sent a fireball to another. "RUN!" the others snapped their heads at her and moved quickly. Her, Carver and Hawke, circled Bethany and their mother protecting them from any threats as the made for the road that would lead them out.

"Go! their right behind us!" LeeLani and Carver broke the circle moving to block the road entrance as the others got to safety.

Darkspawn rushed over to them. "CARVER!" Solissa shouted at her brother from the road above.

LeeLani waited for him to move, her eyes shifted waiting for him to leave her. But he didn't.

She smiled silently to herself, raising her arms above her she began to say the arcane words she knew so well. Fire and lightening began to rain from the sky, stopping any darkspawn from reaching them.

Carver laughed, humorlessly, as he lowered his weapon. "Thank you." he said.

"Thank me when we escape." She ran up the road toward the others, carver following close behind.

They ran passed the women, begging them to come and hurry. Two of them followed.

Solissa instead stood looking after the running figures for a minute, more particularly, the elf. She let her eyes watch her as she ran with her family, thoughts swimming through her mind. Finally she moved to catch up with them.

They ran for a few more minutes before stopping to catch their breath.

"Can we please rest?" Bethany doubled over, heaving as she spoke her words.

Solissa shouldered her pack. "NO! do the darkspawn rest, sister?"

Bethany glared at the older Hawke, her eyes daggers. "Don't take this out on me, Lissa. I am merely stating-"

They all heard the clanging of metal, and the shout from further up the road. Carver was the quickest, running to the aid of whoever it might be. Solissa and LeeLani followed close behind.

Solissa stopped as the seen came into view before her.

"They will not have you." Solissa watched from the road as the darkspawn swarmed on top of the woman and the injured Templar. Carver and LeeLani, quickly joined the fray, cutting down the darkspawn as the other two made their way to safety.

It wasn't long before the last darkspawn fell. Leandra and Bethany went to the aid of the injured man as carver and LeeLani checked the corpses of the fallen creatures

Solissa walked slowly, watching the Templar as he writhed in pain. She watched as Bethany ran over to help heal him but he wouldn't have it. A curse upon man. That was all magic was to them…

"Leave it be sister. If the Templar doesn't want your aid, then let it be."

 

The woman looked up at her from the man's side. She was sizing her up, debating on whether or not to trust her. Solissa merely smiled.

Finally she gave in. "I am Aveline Vallen and this is my husband Ser Wesley."

"Good we can hate each other when we are good and safe. Is he good to walk?" Solissa nodded her head toward Wesley.

Aveline nodded.

"My name is Solissa." She extended her hand to the woman and helped her up. Solissa moved to continue north. They needed to press on if they were to get to a ship soon and in her opinion, she wanted to rid them of all their extra company.

"Don't." Aveline's voice halted her and she turned to see the strong warrior shouldering her husband. "We barely escaped the horde."

"But the wilds are to the south!" Bethany protested.

"Yes. But it will provide us with shelter from enemies as well as other essentials." LeeLani stepped up with carver both looking tired and bloodied.

"Not all of us are used to the wilds, elf." Solissa stared at her and LeeLani couldn't help but feel as if she had done something wrong to change the woman's opinion about her.

"Maybe so, but what real option do you have? And do I not help your chances of survival at least until you are able to take ship?"

"You would see us through the wilds?" Solissa spoke the words as if testing her.

LeeLani nodded. "Tibi Meo. I will not go back on it."

They stood there staring at each other, questioning their own motives.

"We go South."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I have always wanted to be a mean Hawke especially with some of the people you meet in the game. But since i have some weird guilt thing when playing my games I guess I'll just settle for making Solissa ... not a complete bitch, but hey if you were running for your life and some strange elf neglected to tell you she was a mage well maybe you would be kinda bitchy to XD lmao anyway Reviews are welcome! Next chapter will be in carver's POV!
> 
> LATIN TRANSLATION:  
> Gratias tibi – Thank you  
> Tibi meo- you have my word

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I get the feeling we have a lot to learn about LeeLani. Just to clarify this is a character I had made up for the soul purpose of dragon age. Sort of a side story as to what happens during, and after the blight when it comes to some of the citizens. Let me know what you think
> 
> Arcane(latin) translation:
> 
> quid est nomen tibi?- What is your name?


End file.
